dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Comics Vol 1 1
* Beldame Gaffey Other Characters: * Jan (Beldame's nephew) * Margo (Beldame's niece) Locations: * Welch Mountains Items: * Nth Metal Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Sandman (Wesley Dodds) Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * Don (a thief) * Jed (a thief; Don's brother) Other Characters: * New York City police officers Locations: * New York City :*Manhattan Items: * Sandman's Gas Gun Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Flash (Jay Garrick) Supporting Characters: * Commissioner Gardner Villains: * John "Clutch" Widdles Other Characters: * Mrs. Jones Locations: * Keystone City Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Spectre (Jim Corrigan) Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * Doctor Craig * Nick "Bates" Brant * Pete (an arsonist) Other Characters: * Fire Warden Zane * Several disembodied spirits Locations: * Cliffland * Heaven Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Hourman (Rex Tyler) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Blackie * John Blair Other Characters: * Peggy Locations: * Mill Meadows * Civilian Conservation Corps campground Items: * Miraclo Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Red, White and Blue :*Red Dugan :*Whitey Smith :*Blooey Blue Supporting Characters: * Spear Forty Seals (an Eskimo) * Spear Forty Seals' wife Villains: * Wolf Mechant Other Characters: * Doris West * Ig Kluk * Hal Cool Locations: * Alaska Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Biff Bronson (Earth-Two) | Cast2 = Blooey Blue (Earth-Two) | Cast3 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast4 = Gary Concord (Earth-Two) | Cast5 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast6 = Red Dugan (Earth-Two) | Cast7 = Red, White and Blue | Cast8 = Wesley Dodds (New Earth) | Cast9 = James Corrigan I (New Earth) | Cast10 = Trygg (New Earth) | Cast11 = Whitey Smith (Earth-Two) | Cast12 = Aztar (New Earth) | Location1 = Alaska | Location2 = Cliffland | Location3 = Keystone City | Location4 = New York City | Location5 = Manhattan | Item1 = Miraclo | Item2 = Nth Metal | Item3 = Sandman's Gas Gun | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in ''All-Star Archives'', Volume 0. * The first two issues of this series serve as an anthology title spotlighting various costumed heroes and adventurers in individual stories. With issue #3, the format changes, merging eight super-heroes into a shared continuity where they band together as the Justice Society of America. Prior to that issue, the individual characters are regarded as operating within their own insular continuity separate from that of everyone else. * This issue includes a Gary Concord story entitled, "The European War in 2240" by Jon L. Blummer. Jon L. Blummer is credited as Don Selby in this issue. * This issue also includes a Biff Bronson story entitled, "Remembo" by Albert and Joseph Sulman. * The Flash appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #7. He chronologically appears next in the first flashback story from ''All-Star Comics'' #3. * Hawkman appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #7. He appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #8. * Hourman appeared last in ''New York World's Fair Comics'' #2. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #52. * The Sandman appeared last in ''New York World's Fair Comics'' #2. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #52. * The Spectre appeared last in ''More Fun Comics'' #56. He appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #57. * Only Golden Age appearance of Trygg the sorcerer. Trygg doesn't appear again until ''Hawkman'' (Volume 5) #35. | Trivia = * This issues hosts a contest offering a free copy of ''All-Star Comics'' #2. The contest asks readers to fill out a coupon listing three characters to leave out of the next issue, and then list three others that they'd like to see in All-Star Comics #2. All-Star Comics #1 entry at the Grand Comics Database * New York City police commissioner, Gardner is likely named after writer Gardner Fox. | Recommended = * Adventure Comics * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics Archives * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) * JSA * JSA All-Stars * JSA Classified * JSA: Strange Adventures * More Fun Comics | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1940 * 2240 * Justice Society image gallery * Justice Society members list * Justice Society Reserves list * Justice Society Rogues Gallery * Justice Society villains * Justice Society titles Appearances * Flash appearances list * Hawkman appearances list * Hourman appearances list * Sandman appearances list * Spectre appearances list | Links = * All-Star Comics article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Justice Society of America article at the Hembeck Files * Justice Society of America at DrakeSix's Web Site * JSA: Fact File * JSA Chronology }} Category:Albert Sulman/Writer Category:Jon L. Blummer/Penciler Category:Jon L. Blummer/Inker Category:Joseph Sulman/Penciler Category:Joseph Sulman/Inker Category:Sheldon Mayer/Writer